The Slayer Team
by imadreamer7
Summary: Lissana is back and they asked Lucy to leave, and she did. 3 years later, she's back in Fiore, and she's visiting Fairy Tail. But what's this? She's not rejoining. And who are those for people with her? How are they involved? This is my first fanfic! Please take care of me! By the way, this is a NaLu story, so don't worry if she's with another person for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I guess this is my very first story that I have ever written... Truth is that I've only been reading stories and now I'm just itching to write one. Also, I don't own anything. Arigatou...

* * *

**Inside the Fairy Tail Guild**

_(Lucy Pov)_

It's just another typical day, Natsu and Gray fighting, Canna drinking, and Elfman talking passionately about being a man. The only thing that was different was that a new fellow, or should I say "someone who returned from the dead," was attracting alot of attention. And I mean ALOT of attention.

Okay sure, I admit that I am a little bit jealous of her. After all, who wouldn't be jealous of someone who just shows up and suddenly takes the spotlight?

But I think she hates me. Because I'm being ignored for some reason by pretty much THE WHOLE GUILD! That is, if you exclude Wendy, Carla, Happy, Levy, and Master.

And no, I'm not stupid enough to realize that Team Natsu is going to kick me out of the team soon. How do I know that? Well, hmm, let's see here... They're ignoring me, going on missions without me, and when I ask to go on missions with them, they say that they have something else to do and STILL go on a mission without me.

Rude, right? I still forgive them as if I never knew about it and I pretend to be naive. Yes, I am angry with them but who can stop me? I love Natsu, although he's dating Lissana...

Anyways, I can't stand seeing the guild at the current moment. There isn't a single person to talk to here! Wendy, Carla, and Happy went on a mission together so that they can buy that sparkly dress for Carla.

Levy was on a mission as usual and I, at the moment, have no way of contacting her. And Master? At the current moment he's paying the expenses for the Guild and it's damage. Honestly, I wish that the members could do that instead to learn their lesson.

Just then, Team Natsu approached me. I could see Lissana with them, and one thing was for sure, she was smirking. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew that I'd be hurt.

"Luce! Hey, we have to tell you something." Natsu said cheerfully. But seriously, what's so good about kicking out one of your partners from your team?

"What now Natsu?" I answer acting as tired as possible. "Well, we were wondering if Lissana could join Team Natsu..." I didn't hear Natsu's voice. This voice was Gray's. I honestly thought that he would be on my side. Oh well, at least Erza will help me out.

"Lucy, we want you to become stronger... You know, and you'll have a hard time getting all of the celestial key's if you stay with Team Natsu..." You're joking right? First Nastu, then Gray, and Erza too. Such 'great' friends they are.

"Are you telling me that you're kicking me out? I'm fine with it one way or the other. And I was already expecting it..." I lied. Not a full lie, but I still lied. I did know that they were going to kick me out, but I wasn't okay. I thought that I would be but it was harder than I thought.

"Really! Yosh, let's go then!" Natsu shouted happily. I noticed that they had their stuff packed, and already found the mission that they were going to do. So that means that they were going to do whatever it took to get me off the team.

After some time, Master came in and I went to his office to talk to him.

"Master, I have something to ask of you..." I say. I'm completely loyal to him, so he knows that whatever I will say to him is the truth of what I think.

"Go ahead, I'm always hear to listen. After all child, you are the only one who's been talking to me like this since I joined Fairy Tail." He answered. I'm truly glad that I met someone like him. He's always by my side, as if he was my parent himself.

"I was kicked out of Team Natsu, and was told to become stronger. So... Being the person I am, would you allow me to excuse myself from Fairy Tail for training?" I ask him very determined.

I read his expression, knowing exactly what it means. Shocked because I want to leave, and angry because of Team Natsu, and their newly recruited member Lissana.

"From your reasoning, I can see that you will need some alone time for this. But will you still visit oneday? Or even return to us? Or maybe send me letters?" He goes on with questions, and I start tearing up.

"I don't know when I'll return or anything... But I'm going to miss everyone." Then, I let the tears drop from my face.

*sigh*"It's so sad to see my child cry in front of my eyes... I can't stand it. You are dismissed to leave. But only on one condition." He says very seriously.

I wipe my tears away and ask curiously,"What's the condition?" And he suddenly puts on a big smile and says, "Well, you just have to send me letters beforehand on when you're going to come visit of course!" I start laughing, Master always makes my day.

Then I remember something I needed to tell him,"Master, also can you keep me leaving a secret though?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"Why? Don't you still have to tell Levy, Carla, Wendy, and Happy?" He says. I shake my head. "No, I told them about it already. And can you take off the Fairy Tail mark for now? Also, I need to hurry. The train is tomorrow and I still haven't packed everything..." I say looking at him.

"Sure, pass your hand." And then he does this super awesome thing with his magic and my Fairy mark is gone.

"I guess I'll see your later then Mas- I mean Macarov." I wave goodbye and leave Fairy Tail.

It seems that it's time to start a new journey, alone...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! My second Chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_(Lucy Pov)_

How many days has it been now? The last time I checked it was at least a month since I left Fiore. I found the cities boring and decided to stay in the forest for sometime. I have a few books on myths and magic and some other things. But that's it. I have no company with me so I'm a bit lonely...

Although, I have gotten stronger. I was surprised at how strong I got to! Now I can listen to things far away, and my ears are cautious. My eyes can pretty much see anything. From a star that isn't the sun during daytime, to the writing on a bullet that zooms past me.

As I meditate, I hear footsteps... One person, no two, wait three, four people walking near me. I quickly climb a tree as they pass by me. But, unfortunately for me, I was 'too heavy' for the branch that it broke. Of course, by then they turned around and helped me. But then I fainted.

When I woke up, I was in the sky... wait, the sky? I look around and see the four people and realize what we were riding on... *GULP* It's... A... D-Dr-drag-g-gon... And I fainted again.

The last thing I remember before we arrived to this place was that the dragon was red, there was one girl around my age, and three guys around my age. And I guess that I have to admit, they were knock-outs... I certainly wish that I looked like them.

After remembering what had happened, I looked around. There were people everywhere. And for some reason, I felt like they all had something in common. It wasn't that they were all human, mages, or male or female. But... Every single person in the room were... Slayers? God slayers and Dragon slayers.

It... Seemed... Too... Familiar... Wait, in one of the books she bought on myths said something about a legendary group called 'Slayers.' But, it wasn't possible was it? After all, it was only a myth right?

No, it was real. It would explain all of the slayers and that dragon I met. Hey, now that I think about it, why don't I just learn slayer magic to become stronger!

"Does anyone know where I can learn slayer magic...?" I ask awkwardly?

They all start laughing aloud and that girl I met on the dragon came up to me and said,"Well if you want to learn slayer magic then you've come to the right place. My name is Grandeeney, and I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer. Name?"

One thing for sure is that she's really pretty. Her hair is the same color as Gray's but her hair goes down to her waist. "Lucy. I went through some hardships and I feel the urge of learning slayers magic..."

"That's good. It's been long since someone's joined us. Oh you haven"t met Igneel, Metalicana, and Ryo yet have you? They were the three idiots with me." I smiled. It'd be nice to hang around her.

I watched as she called them over. They looked irritated by her. She introduces all of us. Then Igneel says, "What now Grandbeenie?" Bad move. Suddenly he was covered in ice. No spell, he just froze. I looked at Grandeeney and she had her right arm pointed at Igneel and was scolding Metalicana and Ryo.

Then she put her hand down and said,"You can melt it now Igneel." And I looked back at Igneel and the ice melted. Without casting a spell... again.

Eagerly, I ask impatiently,"So where can I learn slayers magic." She told me "You learn right here!" I then notice how the three guys looked.

Metalicana was tall and had piercing on his left ear. (BTW The piercings look like Zoro's from One Piece.) He had short jet black hair that was slicked back. His black shirt matched his hair, and was carried on with blue jeans and shoes.

Takeshi was just slightly taller than me, but was still tall. He looked smart, and a tiiiinnny bit scary in a way. His hair was bloody red, and was put into place perfectly. He wore a white over sized shirt, with army green pants to go with it. but, for some reason, he wore slippers.

Then there was Ryo. I just MIGHT have had a little crush on him. He was much taller than me. He had short blonde hair like me, but with brown streaks. His hair was messy, but it looked good on him. I blushed when I noticed his clothes... White shirt with blue pants.

The thing was, that I was wearing my white shirt with my blue skirt today. I felt like we were a couple...

Then I realized something... Igneel= Natsu. Grandeeney= Wendy. And Metalicana= Gajeel... So, where in the world am I? "Where are we, excactly?" I ask with my voice trembling.

"Hm? Where are we? We're in Fiore, but in the sky, where no one can find us." But why? Why hide from those you taught. But rather than saying that, something else came out of my mouth.

"But what about Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel? Aren't you guys worried about them?" Tch. Bad call. I shouldn't have done that "Sorr-" I was caught off by Metalicana.

"What's there to worry about? We watch them from here. And if I stay with Gajeel, eventually I'll get bored." Oh, so that's the reason they left.

"So... Can I learn slayers magic now?" I ask eagerly. "Sure why not? What type would you like to learn?" What type? Which type? What types are there anyways?

"Any is fine for me..." So they all went in a corner leaving me there. After a few minutes, they came back and asked me,"To help us decide what style you're going to learn, you're going to have to tell us about your hardships."

Because I wanted a really powerful slayer, I told them every single hardship that I went through. And the full truth to go with it. Some started crying, while others were in shock.

Then they went into the corner again. This time was longer than last time. When they were finished, only Ryo approached me. "Hey, Lucy. It seems that I'm going to be training you. Let me introduce myself. Ryo Legend. I'm not lying, that's my name got it?" I nod quickly and he continues,

"I'm the Dragon God Slayer. Apparently, I'm the most powerful. God slayer and Dragon slayer combined. And YOU certainly made them agree to train with me." He said and sighed.

Wow, a God Slayer, and a Dragon slayer... Awesome! Does this mean that he's stronger then Nat...su? Wait, why am I thinking about Natsu? He Kicked me off his team! "Does mean that you're the strongest?" I ask, being careful with my words.

"Yeah, I got all the powers from Dragon slayers, and God slayers. Why do you ask?" He tells me curiously.

"Well, I wanted to know if I'd be training with the strongest here." I say to Ryo. "Anyways, you should find yourself a room. We start tomorrow 11: 00am. Exact time, got it?" He says to me strictly.

"Yessir!" I respond. I grab my things and I get a room. Man, it's beautiful! Gold and all that! Looks expensive... Hope I don't have to pay. I inspect the room and there's a large picture of me on the wall to the left, (Huh, wonder how it got there.) a walkout door to go outside, a bed under the portrait, a grand piano on the right, a table and chairs in the middle, a wardrobe beside the bed, a shelf, and the bathroom.

I jump on the bed. It's sooooo soft! Then I look at the ceiling and wonder how Fairy Tail is doing... Ah, oh well. it doesn't really matter. I'm going to sleep so that i'll be pumped for tomorrow.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

****_(Normal Pov)_

__"WOOHOO! WE'RE BACK EVERYBODY!" Shouts Natsu and Lissana as they come back from a mission. (Not an S-Class one)

"Shut up Natsu, and Lissana! You guys are at fault that Lucy left!" Says the almighty Titania. "Yeah Natsu! Didn't you know? Lucy LIKED you, and you chose her!" Gray said, pointing at Lissana.

"BE QUITE! THE WHOLE GUILD IS AT FAULT FOR THIS! **ALL **OF YOU IGNORED HER, SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANYONE TO TALK TO! AND YOU SHOULD BE THANKING WENDY, CARLA, HAPPY, MASTER, AND I FOR GETTING HER OUT OF HER SADNESS, YOU BASTARDS! YOU RUINED MY BEST FRIEND!" Screamed Levy. Then suddenly she broke into tears. (Btw, Gajeel was on a long mission, so he wasn't there at all.)

"She's right. You all ruined my child. My most loyal one for that matter. Did you know? Everyday she would come into my office and start crying. You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Said Master disappointingly.

"No... Way... It-It can't be! M-My fault? I'm at fault?" Said Erza. (And yes, unfortunately, you are at fault too.)

"And because of what you have done, Lucy Nee-san disappeared!" Said Wendy while crying.

"You know what, none of you will be going on missions of 2 months... That is your punishment. Levy, take down all the missions and bring them to my office." And the Master walked away.

"Sheesh, what's his problem? Let's just join another guild Natsu." Smirked Lissana. "No, I'm not leaving Fairy Tail. It's my home." Retorted Natsu.

"Fine, be that way, we are OVER." And Lissana left the guild.

The day was like all the others for the past months, dead silence.

* * *

K, see you in the next chapter when Lucy starts her training!


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen, the last two chapters were messed up...

* * *

**Day 1**_  
_

_(Lucy Pov)_

I'm up and I stare at my clock... 6:00 am. Huh, I woke up early. I start by eating breakfast. After all, there IS a kitchen in my new large room.

Let's see here... Toast of bread, milk, an apple, and some cereal. That's a good start. I take my time eating and before I realize it, my food is gone. I stare at the clock again... 6:10 am.

But I'm still hungry... Next I have some soup, grapes, a banana, three bowls of cereal, five cups of water, and some cookies. The time? 6:15 am.

And I'm still hungry... But I decide not to eat anymore so that I don't gain weight. I go to my bathroom which is ALL marble, and I start brushing my teeth. But something was different...

I look into the mirror, and I see a beautiful person, no pimples, long hair that was to my knees, my eyes were a lot brighter, and the strangest thing was, my hair had brown streaks. I had to admit, I was beautiful... But how did I turn out looking like this?

I think that it had something to do with me becoming a Dragon God Slayer. Who knew that I'd be becoming a slayer this fast! I wonder how long it took Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel to become slayers...

Before I know it, I look in the mirror and I FINALLY realize that my teeth are fully white and a bit sharp. (Kinda like Wendy.) I finish brushing my teeth and I start taking a bath.

I know that it may sound a bit childish for someone my age... But I actually don't like showers and I only take bubble baths. I told the rest that I just have a lot of time to relax. Although I really don't.

As I lye my head on the tub, I remember the first time I met Lissana... God I hated it!

_(Flashback)_

We're finally back from Edolas, and one thing for sure was that the one who we thought was dead, had come back to life. I wonder what she's like. I know that Natsu and Gray used to like her. Also, she HAS TO BE PRETTY! After all, her sister IS Mira-Nee.

From what I heard from Natsu, she's really kind and generous. I hope that she's okay with me being here. I wonder if I'll become friends with her too! And she seems like a good person for sure! Apparently Erza is NEVER mad with her! I am just so excited to meet her.

BAM!

There, stood Natsu and a girl with short hair. Pretty indeed. I'm sure that's her, I'm going to go and say hi.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, I've heard so much abou-" And they walked right past me... I think she was too busy, I'll go and try again.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, I-" And then she and Natsu went to see Gray. I'm starting to wonder if this is on purpose. But to make sure, I'll go with Wendy.

"Ne, Wendy. Do you want to go and say hi to Lissana with me?" "Sure Lucy-Nee!" She states excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Wendy! And this is Carla." Wendy says to Lissana.

"And I'm Lu-" "Oh, hi! I'm Lissana! You are so cute! What are you doing here at your age?" Asked Lissana.

"Well, Luc-" "Ah, wait a moment, Gomen Wendy. I forgot to wash the dishes at home... I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure. My pleasure."Stated Wendy kindly. Okay, one thing was for sure. Lissana was avoiding me.

I followed her outside, and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Gomen, I forgot to introduce myself inside... I'm L-" Ugh! This is getting frustrating.

"I know, you're that thing called Lucy,or whatever." Um, excuse me? I thought that she was supposed to be kind and conceited!

"I see, but I think you've misunderstood, I'm not some ro-" Again?!

"But, from my perspective, you're weaker then me. So you are a _thing_. Got it? Good. Now I have to go to my date with Hibar- I mean Hibiki today. Habari is tomorrow. Seeya." And she left me standing there. Oh, so she's not what I thought she'd be. She's a #$% isn't she?

* * *

_(End of Flashback)_

Then I remember how I told everyone but no one would believe me. Except a few. I get out of the tub, and turn off the water. Then I put on my towel and go to my wardrobe.

Today I'll wear my... White over sized shirt, with blue shorts. And the time? 7:30 am. Huh, much earlier than I thought I'd be.

Once I finish putting on my clothes, I go outside. (Remember, her room has one full glass wall that opens up and has an outdoor area.)

Nice fresh air... I wish that I'd be able to fly like the dragons, so free... I look down wondering if I'd be able to see Fairy Tail.

Let's see here... Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Twilight Ogre, Lamia scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Titan Nose, Pheonix Grave, Gramlush, Hound Holy, Phantom Lord, and Cait Shelter...

But no Fairy Tail.. *sigh* I guess it's destiny.

I close the door to my room and go to the training hall to start practice early. There I see only Ryo, doing self training... I blush because he looks really cool... Cooler then Natsu at that.

I gather my courage and enter the training room. "Um, is it okay to start early today?" And he looks at his watch and nods.

We go back outside and he starts today's lesson.

"First we will work on your reacting skills. I will throw leaves in the air and you'll hit as many as you can. Today is a good day for this because there's no wind. Okay... START!"

He throws the leaves in the air and I close my eyes and just throw my hands everywhere. "Open your eyes and concentrate!" I calm myself down and open my eyes.

Then... I see his face in front of mine... "KYAAA!" I scream while blushing. He starts laughing a bit but has respect for me and stops.

"You're going to lose any match you have if your eyes are closed... So keep em' open! Hope that taught you your lesson!" He says while smirking.

I can tell that he knows that I'm embarrassed... "I-I'd like to try one more time Ryo!" I say hoping that he'll say yes.

"Fine, but remember... Keep your eyes open!" This time, I did better, but I still suck...

"No worries. When I became a Dragon God slayer, I was a lot like you, you'll get better in time." Huh? Wait, he's not a dragon?

"Aren't you a dragon like Igneel?" I don't get it.

"Ha, Igneel and the rest that you met yesterday AREN'T the dragons, they were taught under the 'real' Igneel and such. The tradition is that the first to learn from a dragon will carry on that dragon's name. But I'm the second... And you're my second student. Be lucky that you don't have to take on the name Ryo, after all, you ARE a girl."

"Oh, so that's how it is... But then how about the dragon we rode on?" I ask again. I think that I'm becoming annoying.

"Hm? Daisuke? Oh, you see, no one has learned from him yet so he wants to stay till' someone learns from him." Ah so it was a dragon.

"So, what kind of training is next?" "For the next training, you're going to work on instincts. I'm going to leave you in a forest for a month, and you'll have to survive all on your own. By the way, no using magic so i'll take you're keys."

And in an instant, he had my keys twirling around his index finger. Wow, I can't wait when I'm as strong as him.

"When is the next training?" I'm so sorry Ryo, but I'm too interested in this.

"Just about... now." When suddenly the thing that we were riding on landed on the ground, and me with a few other newbies were kicked out. "Enjoy." He tells me.

Exactly HOW am I supposed to enjoy staying alone in a forest for a month? Not that I haven't done it once before, but this time, I'm not prepared.

I'm glad that I brought my first aid kit and my medicine with me though, or else I would never survive this. (She had them just in case during the first training.)

As the thing we were on earlier disappeared, I wondered how I'd be able to live. Well, I'd need shelter and water.

So, I use my ears to find something. I'm able to hear a sound that was rushing very fast. I walk towards it and find myself a waterfall.

Perfect. Now all I need is shelter, and something for fishing. I climb up a tree, and I decide that I'd stay here, until I find a cave behind the waterfall.

Nice. Just what I need, a place that no one can find unless they inspect it close enough. I go inside and I put down my kit and med.

Then I go back out and break off some branches from a tree. I use those to make a fire for midnight. Once again, I get a branch from a tree. This time, I use it as my weapon to hunt food.

With the waterfall there, I already have my food supply. I catch at least five fish and bring them into the cave and cook one of em'. And finally eat it.

As it turned noon, I found myself a comfy area near the fire. On the ground, I made myself a tally chart and marked off one day.

Eventually, I fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mirajane S and Erza S. Please support her too! And thank you.

* * *

**Day 2**

_(Lucy Pov)_

I wake up to the sound of the waterfall, and start stretching. see the tally chart and decide to write it on the wall instead. Then I take my carved branch and go fishing.

Yes! Today I caught more fish than yesterday! So yesterday I caught five fish, and today I caught ten fish! I start another fire and start cooking again. (The one from last night blew out by the wind. Let's just say that.)

I eat the fish, which is disgusting, but i have to live with it for now. Once I finish, I take a drink from the waterfall. Then I hand my clothes off to the side and take a bath in the shallow water. It's so different then my usual, but it's still cool.

Once finished, I go and put my clothes back on. It's really boring just staying there so I start training myself. I shake a tree and start hitting them. Better then last time though.

I shake the tree once more until I get used to it. I go back into the cave and make another chart on the wall with the words leaves hitting on top. I put one in first day, and twenty in day two.

I'm feeling so overjoyed that I might even be able to do ANYTHING! Yeah, that's right Lissana. I'm no longer going to be a _thing_, but now I'm gonna be a person!

Ah, wait? Wasn't I always one? Oh well, this made me feel better. Then I went back out and started working on my stamina. I put an x on trees so that I'd know where I'd need to run.

I also made sure that I put them right beside the waterfall. Then I walked towards the 'start', and I started running.

One thing for sure was that it hurt like hell. It did hurt really badly. On my 29th lap of hell, I decided that I'd stop at 30.

But as I ran towards the end of lap 29, I ran faster, and faster. But for some reason, I just wasn't tired anymore! I just kept running. But in the end, I stopped at lap 100.

I wonder, is lap 30 like an activation code to make you faster? Because that sure worked for me. As I walked back I realized something.

There, in front of me were a whole pile of LARGE rocks... What if I learned to cut those in half with my hands like Kunieda Aoi and Tatsumi Oga from Beelzebub?

I gather as many rocks possible and concentrate. My first rock that I had cut in half was just a few inches large than my hand.

My next was at least two times the size of my hand. I kept doing this until I reached the big rock. I climbed on top of it and concentrated...

HAH! And it cuts! Yeah, I reached my goal for today! But then I realized something else...

What if I use one half of the rock to sit on as I meditate under the waterfall? That would work. I drag the rock under the waterfall and sit on it.

I feel the weight of the water on my shoulders, and it's really hard. Then I stand up with the weight on my shoulders. I'm staggering a bit, but then after a while, I start to get used to it.

I start to get bored and stop meditating. I get another idea. Wow, I'm getting lots of ideas today! I get two somewhat heavy rocks and I get a stable branch. I _somehow _got the rocks to stick out of both ends.

Then I lift, and drop. Lift and drop. Lift and drop. I do this till' my arms start aching. Once my arms do ache, I put the weight lifting thingy into the cave and start doing the leaf training once again.

Due to the workouts that I had done earlier, my record has gone up! This time I had hit forty-five leaves! I feel so proud of myself for doing better.

Then, I kept going. I did better and better. All the way until I was able to hit all the leaves. Once I did that a few times, I went and caught some fish to eat before dawn. I gathered the sticks and such.

But something had caught my eye... The person was quite fast but wasn't as fast as I was when I ran from the 30th lap to the 100th lap. Who was it? Could it have been someone that was kicked off the ship?

But the people who were kicked off were in groups. Except for me. Who was that? I took a sword-like-branch and kept my eye on that person. Suddenly, a bunny appeared.

I guess that it was the bunny. After all, the bunny DID have the smell of that person.

Wait, did I just say smell? I guess that my instincts are finally acting up.

Then all of a sudden, Ryo jumps down from a tree. "R-Ryo! What are you doing here! It hasn't been a full month yet!" I say truly surprised.

"That's the thing, it seems that your instincts catch on much faster than most. So, you'll be coming back today." He says not caring what I'm going to say next.

"But how do you know? You couldn't have been stalking me all this time have you?" I ask suspiciously.

He shakes his head."No, that bunny spies on the newcomers and tells us slayers above." He says like it's nothing.

"So... Do I get my things now?" "Yeah, I know you brought the kit and the med with you. And hurry up, we have to go in five minutes." he says.

I gather my things and bring them with me as we walk to the thing we were riding on a few days before.

"By the way, what in the world _is _that thing that we're riding on?" I suddenly ask. Oh too many questions. Too many question.

"Hm? This? It's an invisible flying ship. Only those that are allowed to see it can see it." Ah, I see. So it's not the thing we were riding on, it's a flying ship.

As we enter, I see some people looking surprised. Is it because they see a _beautiful woman _in front of them?

"Hey, You must be tired of all the work today. You should get some sleep." He says as he waves goodbye.

I enter my room, and put my med and kit into the drawer of the washroom. But as I look in the mirror _again..._

I realize something, I was actually right! They _did _see a stunning beautiful woman in front of their eyes...

I don't know how long it's been since I started staring at myself in the mirror, but one thing was for sure...

And it was that I've been staring for a LONG LONG time. And it was sooo long, that the sky was already dark out. But wow, I was seriously pretty.

Maybe even prettier than Mira-Nee. Wait, who was I kidding? Right now I _am _prettier than Mira-Nee! I finally snapped out of it when my stomach started growling.

I walk into the kitchen and grab myself some spaghetti, lasagna, fries, pizza, garlic bread, pasta, and some burgers.

I just ate and ate and ate.(BTW: that was not an error. I really meant ate and ate and ate.) I just kept eating until I was filled.

Some time after I ate my food, I started to work out again. Just so that my looks would remain. I went outside and did the leaf training. Due to all the practices I had before, I was able to hit all the leaves.

Then I noticed that the whole time that I was hitting the leaves now, there was wind. But when I was in the forest, there was no wind.

That means that I'm able to hit the leaves in all kinds of weathers now! Yeah!

Then I got tired. So I went back inside and lied down in my bed. I don't know when, but lately I've been able to go to sleep faster.

But before I go to sleep. I whisper "Thank you," to Ryo. Although he might never hear that.


	5. Chapter 5

Aha, I guess this chapter will be a surprise to all of you except for Luna (She knows a bit of what happens in this story.)... Anyways, please enjoy! BTW this is still a NaLu story.

* * *

**An unsusual Day in Fiore**

_(Lucy Pov)_

I wake up from the noises outside of my room. I look at my clock and read it. 7:30 am. Sheesh, what's so important that you have to wake up a sleeping girl at this time in the morning.

But as the noises got closer, I realized that I was hearing screaming. Not the type when it's the end of the world or when you're in pain. But the type when fan girls see an idol or somethin'.

I open my door so that I could tell them to shut up, when suddenly...

Ryo approaches me wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue sort-of-ripped jeans, black shoes, silver watch, and perfect hair. I thought that he certainly looked hot. But, what made him wear that today?

"Ne, Lucy. Are you free today?" he asks. Oh. My. Gosh. Is he going to ask me out? I guess not, but I _am _free today.

"Yes, I'm free. Why so?" I ask. "Well, Grandeeney wants to visit Sabertooth. Her first student is there. And I wanted to go to a restaurant nearby. So... Do you want to go out with me today...?" Am I dreaming? I pinch my cheeks. Ow.

No! I'm not! I'm not dreaming! "Yeah okay, sure. Let me just get something to wear." Then... He smirks. He gives me a box and then whispers into my ear,

_"Wear what's inside of the box... And don't put any makeup, unless you're going to use chapstick..." _He walks away and all the girls around me go back into their rooms, saying stuff like "Lucky," or "I wish I was her."

Being impatient, I go into my room and open up the box. I find a pink dress with some flowers on the side. (This is the link where to find the dress, also, I'm not the one in the photo. photos/mtk80/3608690267/ )

Then there's a blue rose clip that looks exactly like the on the dress for my hair. The blue rose on the dress and clip match my blue eyes.

I smile and put on the dress. Then I take the blue clip and go to my mirror in the bathroom. I brush my hair. Then I gather the top half of my hair, and I use the clip to keep it together while the bottom half stays down.

It's really unique because my hair is now down to my knees. (As one of the previous chapters stated.) I brush my teeth, but don't eat breakfast so that I can save my hunger for the restaurant.

Then I go through my closet until I find a pair of flats that also match my eyes. I put them on and I go to meet Ryo.

He's waiting at the door of the ship and is looking at his watch. I think I'm late... "Gomen, am I late?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's the ship. We should be arriving soon." Good, I'm not late.

Then the ship lands and Grandeeney, Ryo, and I step out. We say goodbye to the people on the ship and then Ryo and I say goodbye to Grandeeney.

"Lucy, we have 10 hours till' they come for us. Right now it's 8:00 am." He tells me.

"So that means that we should spend the first hour on eating lunch. Then the last hour eating dinner. So subtract two hours and we get 8 hours of free time." I say.

"Yeah. After lunch I plan to go and buy some souvenirs. What do you think? Should we buy souvenirs after lunch?" he asks.

"Sure, then is it okay to go shopping after that? I need some new clothes in my closet..." I say truthfully.

"Okay, I need some new clothes too anyways." He leads me to n expensive looking restaurant, and we enter.

A tired waitress approaches us and says,

"Oh look! It's Ryo, hello. I'll lead you two to your table. We follow the waitress and she leads us far away from the other customers and brings us into an indoor garden.

In the middle, there is a table for two. "Ryo, is this just for us?"

"Yeah, my sister owns this place, and I blackmailed her. Now she has to let me eat food here for free." Wow, he's smart.

We sit down and look at the menus. All of the prices were crossed off and were written free on them. And one thing I know now, was that his sister's restaurant was expensive.

I chose the chicken, lasagna, pasta, bread, fish fillet, and some drinks. And Ryo ordered the same things as me.

We eat our food peacefully, with proper manners. I definitely like him, he has manners. Unlike a certain _someone. _I also like the fact that he respects how much I eat.

Once we finish our food, we say thank you to the staff and roam around town. We bought some key chains with wordings on it, for example the one that said, "You da mage!" or the one that said, " A day without sunshine is like, you know, night?"

I bought more of those though. Obviously because they're funny and because they're cheap. Then we go to a ring store. We went there because the rings were 50% off.

We walked in and the lady brought us a box with two rings in it. She said that the two of us could have it for free because we're a couple. The two of us blushed a little, but still agreed to get it.

They were beautiful... The actual part that goes around your finger was silver and had a unique design that was gold. When I inspected it, I realized that it _was _gold! Real gold too! And the two rings were matching!

Ryo took the larger one and put it around his middle finger, and I put my ring on my middle finger too. I smile up at him and he grins a bit back at me.

Then we go to the clothing stores that were on sale. I found dresses and dresses. My favourite though was the one that I was wearing right now. After all, Ryo gave this one to me! The clothes that I bought were:

.ca/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=962&bih=707&tbm=isch&tbnid=xYSpMpwmdX6E7M:&imgrefurl= story/view/134061/20/if-i-open-up-my-heart-to-you-donghae-eunhyuk-kyuhyun-sunsun-supergeneration-taeteuk-you&docid=ljAgsUyn-58AuM&imgurl= &w=552&h=645&ei=akzBULrTCcLOyAGY5oDQAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=365&sig=109177147237339880950&page=1&tbnh=151&tbnw=125&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:90&tx=32&ty=77

wedding-dress/the-wedding-dresses-simple-by-design-beautiful-and-elegant/attachment/wedding-dress-simple2/

and

.ca/imgres?start=351&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=962&bih=707&tbm=isch&tbnid=MAQTLv4OXZaBsM:&imgrefurl= /fashion/saks-fifth-avenue-consolidation-sale/&docid=S3te4QL4LO46jM&imgurl= &w=350&h=481&ei=uk3BUMbUIuaWywHH4YD4DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=730&vpy=117&dur=157&hovh=263&hovw=191&tx=140&ty=156&sig=109177147237339880950&page=11&tbnh=135&tbnw=103&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:87,s:300,i:265

They weren't expensive as I thought though. I grab the bag with the clothes and my money, and go to the men's section to meet Ryo. He had already bought his clothes. "Wow, you were fast, my sister usually takes an hour to buy clothes."

We talk and talk as we buy more and more things. I see Sabertooth up ahead and pray that I won't be recognized by Sting and Rouge, or whoever is in the guild.

Me and Ryo walk past it when suddenly...

"Hey! Lucy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Fairy Tail? Are you planning to join Sabertooth instead because Fairy Tail sucks?" I know that voice...

_**STING...**_ That's who... We turn around and see Sting, Rouge, and their cats. But I notice someone behind them...

_Lissana..._


	6. Chapter 6

Ooh... It's gotten interesting, hasn't it? let's see what happens.

* * *

**Second half of the unusual day**

_(Lucy Pov)_

It's already bad meeting Sting and Rouge here, but _Lissana?!_

I'm don't really want to see _her _during this time in life. Then Ryo whispers to me,_ "Ne, Lucy. For the rest of today I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend and call you Luce okay?"_

I nod to him and he puts his arm over my shoulders. "Who the hell are you people? You should be treating Luce with some respect. After all, she's _my _girlfriend!" He shouts to them and I blush.

Then their expressions change. I can see that all of them are afraid and embarrassed. What did he do to make them act like that?

"R-Ryo! W-Wh-What are you doing here in this trash like place?" Rouge says as he bends down on his knee. Then the rest do it too.

"I'm here on a date with Luce and you people ruined it!" I don't know how red I am but I just keep blushing darker shades of pink and red.

"A-A date Ryo? I'm guessing that this is your first one then! Congratulations, to the both of you." Sting says looking from Ryo to me.

"Yeah, why? And how do you know Luce?" He asks suspiciously. "Well, during a match from the past, our guild faced hers. Also, Sting actually likes your girlfriend..." Rouge says.

"Hey! Like you should be saying that! You're the one who fell in love with her!" Sting shoots back.

I blush harder... "What did you two just say? Did you two just say that you fell for _my _Luce?" He says.

Although I know that he's just faking it, he does sound like he's jealous...

I see _her_ stand up. "Ryo-sama, is it alright if I get the permission to challenge your girlfriend to a match?" She says casually.

"Sure, but not today. We're on a date. So... In seven days? That would be enough. How about it you two? Seven days." He says.

"Sure." I answer. "Yeah, that's a good day." Lissana says.

"Lissana, what about Fairy Tail?" I ask her. (She's so nice to still talk to her like she's a friend.)

"Them? Oh, they hate the both of us. You ruined my relationship with Natsu, so they hate you. And it's my fault you left so they hate me too."

"You're not going to tell them about the match are you?"

"Why should I? I have a new boyfriend anyways." She says glaring at me now.

"So... I guess I'll see you at the match?"

"Shut up. You're so annoying with all of you're stupid questions." She shouts.

"Okay okay. I'll stop. But you better not back out of the match." I say to her.

We say goodbye and start walking away.

"Wait!" Shouts Sting. We turn around and Sting grabs my chin... And... Kisses me...

Ryo punches him and says "What's your problem?" Sting falls unconscious and the members all go by his side.

Then he takes out a napkin and starts wiping my mouth. After about fifteen minutes of wiping my mouth, he stops.

Once again, my chin is grabbed. Not by Sting this time, but by Ryo. He places his soft lips on mine and keeps it like that for about a minute.

As he pulled back from the kiss, I started to miss his touch. "There, now just erase your memory of Sting kissing you, and keep the memory of me kissing you instead." He tells me like a child.

"O-Okay." I say embarrassed. Then I take his hand and we walk elsewhere.

I hear him mutter something, but I just can't make it out... It was something like "I, wasen-something, fay-something, it." I guess that's what he said.

Then he leads me again and brings me to a bookstore. "I saw you with some books the first time we met... Want to buy some more?" He knows I like reading books?

Then something strikes me... He knows so much about me, and yet I know nothing about him.

"No, it's okay. How about we take this time to get to know each other. After all, at the moment we are 'dating' each other." I say.

"Good idea. Let's find a place to sit." We sit down on a nearby bench and start talking.

"So... As you know, my name is Ryo Legend. My sister's name is Ai-Nee. Our parent's are up _there._" He says pointing to the sky.

"Lucky, I don't even have any family members. My mom died when I was young and I ran away from home. I have no siblings..." He looks at me like he understands me, and I know he does.

"My favorite color is sky blue. My dragon was that color. And heck, he told me to only call him master. So I don't even know his name!" I laugh at that part. After all, you train with a dragon for years, and only know them by the name 'master'.

"How about you, what made you stay in the forest? There are many other places that you could have gone to when you left that 'Fairy Tail'." True.

" I decided to stay in the forest because it's more peaceful than the city. I liked it better than the city I was staying in." I answer.

"Hm, interesting. So, who was your best friends? They obviously should have been hard to take care of." He says.

"My best friends were Wendy, Carla, Happy, Levy, and my Master." I say holding my fingers up in a V sign.

"Lucky, before I found the flying ship, I didn't have any friends. They thought that I was some sort of delinquent."

I start laughing again and say, "How could they think that? You are the coolest person ever!" I smile. He smiles.

"Thanks, then... You, Lucy Heartfilia, are the prettiest, most amazing person I've ever met!" I blush at his complement.

We talk and talk. Then over time we start to realize the time. 4:00 pm. We stand up and shout at the same time, "Oh shoot, we still need to eat dinner!" Then I say,

"Jinx, now you need to buy me a soda." I point to him. I never really meant it, but he actually did go to a soda machine and buy two cans of pop. I wanted Nestea, and he bought two of those.

We go to another restaurant and the waitress comes to us. But this restaurant isn't his sisters. So we had to be regular costumers.

"Hey, Luce. What do you want to order?" He asks me.

"Lobster, chicken, fries, hot dog, fish, sushi, water, nestea, and... CANDY!" I say happily. He once again, orders the same as me.

We're able to afford all the food because of the money we had for a long time. (REmember, she's staying in the ship for free and this is the first time in months since she bought something.)

As we eat, we could feel the stares of the other costumers. "Could you all please stop staring at us? We're both dragon slayers. You should all know that dragon slayers eat a lot." He tells the other costumers.

They all look at us and go "Oh, I see." Then go back to eating their food.

Ryo and I finished eating, and payed for the food. Then as we walked out of the restaurant, Ryo looked at his watch.

He goes, "Good, there's still another hour." He takes my hand and brings me into the forest. We come across s place that says, "No trespassing," and he goes in.

He gestures for me to come in and says,"No worries, I asked them to put this up for me. So it's my property."

So, I follow him into the 'No trespassing' place. I walk behind him and we find ourselves in an area with a non-toxic pond, pretty sakura trees, and white roses place.

He picks up a rose and gives it to me. "Here, it's an everlasting white rose. It lives for eternal life." I take it carefully from him, and place it in one of the bags I have.

I take a close look at it and see it sparkle. He goes to the lake and places his bags down. He tells me to come over and I do.

"Ne, Luce. I'm going to go change into my new swimsuit for a second. And there's a swimsuit for you too in the bag. I know that it fits you because the lady in the store said it does."

Then he gets his swimsuit and goes behind a tree to change. I look into the bag and find a swimsuit for me too.

I take it and go behind another tree. I put it on, and yes. It does fit, it fits perfectly. I've worn so many two piece swimsuits before, but I just suddenly don't want to show off my body.

I take my clothes back with me and place it in one of my bags. I make sure that the bag I put it in wasn't the one that had the white rose.

I wonder where Ryo is andsit on a rock while I put my feet in the water. I look into the sky, when suddenly...

I get pulled into the water. I'm surprised by what he did, but at least the water is not too cold.

He let's go of me and I swim until I'm able to breath again. Ryo comes up too and says,"I surprised you didn't I."

"Yes, yes scared me big time, you jerk." I say turning away from him.

"You're not going to ignore me now are you? Come on, I'm sorry." He tries to face me, but I turn away again.

"... Fine, be that way Luce." Then... Hehugs me from behind and whispers, _"Sorry Lucy, but it's your fault that I'm going to do this..." _

And what does he do? HE BRINGS ME BACK INTO THE WATER, THAT'S WHAT. But this time was shorter. It was like he was swimming to somewhere with me in his arms.(Which he really was.)

Then he brings ashore and let's me go again. "Gomen Luce. I felt like doing that. All guys do that. Gomen if it made you mad."

I soften up at him... He didn't mean it anyways... "Fine... But please don't do it again."

"Kay'." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Ne, Luce. Remember, I'm your boyfriend today. and he takes my chin and kisses me again with his irresistable lips.

As he kisses me, fireworks fill the air.

"So Luce. Will you be my _real _girlfriend?" He asks charmingly.

_"...Yes."_

* * *

REMEMBER: THIS IS STILL A NALU STORY!


	7. Chapter 7

TIME TO TRAIN!

**Listen up everybody! Disappear500 helped me on this chapter so please go so thank you to her too and also read her stories! They're really good! She's really good at it so please go visit her profile!**

* * *

**Training Day 1**

_(Lucy Pov)_

I wake up in the morning and remember last night. I'm dating Ryo... I dig my face into my pillow and start screaming.

Thank goodness I had my face in the pillow. Who knows what might have happened? There's a knock at my door, and I answer it. I open the door and there stood Ryo.

"Morning. Just to remind you, we start practice at 8:00 this morning okay?" Then he gives me a peck on my cheek.

I give him one too and say goodbye to him as he left. I close the door and my feet turn into jelly. After a few minutes of sitting on the ground, I get up and wear my pink sweater with shorts and sneakers.

Then I have my usual large breakfast. Once finished I start warming up so that I'll be ready for the training. I have to be serious. He's helping me to beat Lissana.

Then at 7:55 am, I go down to the gym. He's there waiting for me already. Today is supposed to be a surprise training.

"Morning Luce," Ryo says as he sees me walk in. We start with the regular leaf training. As usual, I get all the leaves.

"Hey, I say that you're ready to start your magic training. What do you think?" He asks me. "Yeah! I'm pumped! Let's do this!" I shout back.

Then he leads me to the magic-proof training room that he reserved for us and we begin training.

Shoot, I guess that training with my boyfriend is going to be harder than I thought!

He makes me go everywhere, doing this, dodging that, making this, hitting that. Getting this, harming that, training with this, holding that, suffering this, and looking for that.

Gosh it was harder than ever. I never had to train at all when I became a celestial mage. But this, THIS, was brutal.

"Okay, break..." Then after 30 seconds, "Resume!" And I went back to doing this, dodging that, making this, hitting that. Getting this, harming that, training with this, holding that, suffering this, and looking for that.

I can't believe that I actually thought that he was going to go easy on me! But because he's doing this for my sake, I'll have to deal with it.

After about what, a DECADE, he says,

"It is 6:00 pm. Training is over for today!" Finally... Finally I can get out of this hell... I carefully lie myself on the ground, and start sleeping. **(Shoutout: On this part I had help from Disappear500, to make sue no one knows what thier practice session is about. Thank you Disappear500!)**

The next thing I remember is being in my bed. The sky is dark out and I sigh. I guess he left already. Then I hear a groan under my blanket. I make sure my clothes and his clothes are still on.

Thank God they are. I give him a poke and he wakes up. "Oh, Luce. Did you have a good sleep?" He asks me.

"Yes... And why are you in my bed?" I ask this time.

He shows me his arm, and my hand is gripping it. "You wouldn't let go so I couldn't leave. And don't worry, I'm not perverted so I'm not going to do anything to you." He says.

"And it seems the training we had has gotten you stronger..." he says as I let go of his arm.

"You... can go now Ryo. And thank you for staying." I tell him.

"No problem. Oh, you should probably get something to eat. You did miss lunch and dinner. See ya tomorrow." Then he walks out the door and goes away.

So I get something from the fridge to eat and munch it all down. That consists of my usual meal.

I remember when I came here two years ago. I changed so much since then. From the weak mage girl to a beautiful strong mage.

I remember my rose and get it from my shopping bag, expecting it to be dead. I was in for a surprise. It wasn't dead at all. In fact, it was glowing and already taken care of.

I put it into a pot and bring it outside. Then I lean on the ledge, and think about the past. I then look down below wondering what's there, when I see something.

The people and guild of my nightmares, yes, it was _Fairy Tail._

* * *

( Time skip 6 days later. Ps. remember, she said earlier that this is two years since she joined the crew.)

**The match: Near Fairy Tail**

I'm sitting here, watching Lissana show off her rusty moves. Aren't we supposed to be fighting right now?

"Hey, Lissana. Can we start the fight yet?" I asked showing irritation.

"No, my special guests aren't here yet." She says trying to annoy me.

I sigh, I can't do anything to start the fight can I? Then I had an idea. "Ne... Ryo. What move should I use when the match starts?" I ask.

I know that he knows what I mean. I'm going to make her regret fighting me. "Hm... How about _that _one?" He says.

"You mean that, that one?" I ask making sure. He nods his head so I smirk.

But then, the unexpected comes. I tell you that I would have never expected it, even IF we're fighting near _Fairy Tail._

That name. I despised it as much as it's people. What did I not expect coming? Simple, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira-Nee, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Droy, Jet, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Canna, Jell- I mean Mystogan, Mas- I mean Macarov and the rest of the guild.

One thing they were all doing, calling out to me saying "Sorry," or "I missed you," or "Where have you been," and etc. They were all also crying. Never knew that all of them would cry.

Not that it's a big deal.

Then I remember something. I walk over to Mcarov, and give him a letter. He _was_ the one that said to give him a note when I'm going to come visit soon.

Then I walk back and ask Lissana and ask her,"I'm guessing that you called them over to make my life miserable. Oh, and back then when I said not to bring them" I say pointing to them,"Is because this happens."

She looks shocked that I'm not bawling. Why should I? Then Ryo walks over and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Good luck," he whispers to me.

I know that he could feel the glares of the guild and some other men. But he doesn't care. He knows that I'm his property anyways. So he doesn't need to worry about me being with another man.

"Are we going to start?" I ask. The guild looks surpried. Maybe thinking,"Lucy is going to fight? Where are her keys?"

Oh, my keys are still with Ryo. "Let's start!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Doesn't she know how irritating her voice is?

I gesture her to take the first move, and she does. She comes running at me in her 'other' mode and attacks.

I'm just defending myself, and it's getting boring. She steps back and I know right off the bat that I should attack,

Using... _that special move._

* * *

I'm not telling you anything till' the next chapter! See you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Aye! Guess you're all dying to read now! K, I got no words, so you are permitted to read.

* * *

**Match with Lissana**

_(Lucy Pov)_

It's my turn to attack. Hmph, okay sure. I'll attack. I stick my hands in my pockets, which surprise most people. I see Ryo, then see Grandeeney, Metalicana, and Igneel. 'Surprise, we're here!' That's what I see in them.

For a present to those three, I choose Sky, Metal, and Fire blasts and mix it together. I whisper, _"I call on the Legendary Dragon God, guide me through this match... Legend breath..."_

Rather than a roar like most, I use a breath, which saves up embarrassment and energy. I blow a little, and the mixed fire, wind, and metal hit her right on target.

Bull's eye, I think as I smirk. She falls on the ground, a bit burnt, scratched everywhere, and I'm thinking that she swallowed a piece of metal.

Who's dumb enough to eat metal other than Gajeel? I walk past her with Ryo trailing behind me. We go to see Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana.

They have smiles plastered on their faces. "Ne... Luuucy, guess what?" Grandeeney says with a sly face.

I can tell something's gonna happen. And I don't think it's gonna be good. "Congratulations on winning!" They tell me.

They have a cake and all that junk. Sheesh, just for one match they overreact.

I look over and glance at Fairy Tail. The obnoxious Fairy Tail. They look concerned, most of them.

I stay with my group and ask them if they wanted to visit Fairy Tail with her. They agree with me and ask Macarov if that is okay.

He said yes because I gave him the note already. (Last chpter.) We walk into the guild and I give my group a tour around the guild.

It never changed at all. Execpt that it didn't look ruined or destroyed. Nothing was touched. Wow, they changed big time.

After showing them around, we go to the bar where Mira-Nee is.

"This is where I used to sit when I was still in this guild." And I sit down and gesture for them to sit down with me.

"Lucy! Haven't seen you for a long time! How have you been? Are you rejoining?" "No, I'm not rejoining this guild. I would actually rather go to Sabertooth. They're pretty cool." I say.

I did it purposely so that the people in the guild would hear us. Since the guild is so quite.

"Wh-What are you saying Lucy? This is you're home isn't it?" She says. "No, my home is with Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, and Ryo. Not in some horrible place where you can exchange your partners whenever you like." I tell her.

I know that Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu are all in the guild to here this. I can smell them in here. "Lucy-Nee! You met Grandeeney? Did she say anything about me?" Wendy asks.

I send a message through the heads of my fellow companions saying_,"She's innocent, so be nice."_

So, Grandeeney says,"Yeah, she misses you alot, why don't you go visit the Dragon world? Don't you know that us Dragon Slayers can go there?" She says.

"I can visit Grandeeney?" And Grandeeney grins at her. "Yeah, of course! I'm a Sky Dagon Slayer like you. Ah, I know that by your scent. Pointing it out just in case you may seem like it's suspicious."

"But... Grandeeney never taught me how to go to the Dragon World." Wendy tells her.

Grandeeney looks at her in shock. "What are you talking about? Grandeeney even taught me how to go there!" She states, but then mutters,"But then again, Grandeeney teaches that in many ways."

"You were trained under Grandeeney too?!" She asks. Grandeeney nods. "I know that your name is Wendy."

"...Then what's your name." Grandeeney looks at me then I send a message to her head. _"...Airi Grand."_

"My name is Airi Grand." She states. I send a message to Metalicana next_,"You're name's Arata Metal."_ And finally Igneel_,"You are Daichi Dragneel."_

Ryo doesn't need one because he has a good name already. Natsu walks up to Igneel and asks,"You've got Igneel's scent on you... Who are ya'?" He asks suspiciously.

"You're Natsu, right? Igneel's been complaining that you don't visit him you jerk! Oh, I'm Daichi Dragneel. Trained by Igneel, live with him too somethimes. Seems that we have the same last name." He says.

I smirk at Natsu's face. Priceless, I chuckle a little and Gajeel comes over to Metalicana. "I suppose you know who I am and I know that you train under Metalicana. So who are you."

"The name's Arata Metal. You're pretty smart." I send a message through Metalicana saying_,"He did no harm against me, he was gone during the time while doing a mission."_

We gradually get the guild talking and it finally gets wild. I notice Natsu coming over to me. "Luce, I need to talk to you... Alone." He says.

"Why should I? I'm not your nakama or whatever. So go somewhere else." I tell him coldly. I expected him to stay, but instead he goes away. Wonder what made him do that. Then I just watch the fights again...

* * *

**Same day but different Pov.**

_(Natsu Pov)_

It's January 4th, the day that Luce left. So that means that it's now three years. She left and no one's gotten over it yet. What more is that the other Fairy Tail members are giving us the cold shoulder...

I sigh as I think about Lucy, when Lissana barges in. God she's so annoying. "Everybody listen up, come outside later at 12:00 am okay? You're all going to see something interesting." And she leaves.

I wonder what it is, I don't like her, but I'm curious about what will happen. I talk with Gray and Erza for a while until I realize the time. 12:15 am.

I tell everyone to get their butts out and they do because they've got nothing else to do. Even Master comes out to see the commotion.

I go outside with the rest and see Lissana, and girl standing opposite from her... Blonde, light skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and her scent. I recognize her almost instantly.

It's Luce, my Lucy. The one that I've been waiting for these past two years. I shed a few tears for her and hope that she sees me. But... Then there's this other blonde that approaches her.

I can see that he's male. He says something to Luce and gives her a peck on the cheek. I'm angry with him, and I feel like he needs to be beat, but then Lucy smiles a gentil smile at him.

She...Never smiled at me that way before. I glare at him and he walks away. Haha jerk! You walked away from this match so I win!(Natsu you idiot! He never even knew that you were challenging him!)

The match starts and Lissana attacks first. She turns into a demon and starts attacking Luce. And Luce... Is blocking all her shots with her right hand while her other hand is scratching her hair.

She got stronger... Now she can come back to Team Natsu! Lissana steps back and Luce I expect Luce to summon a new spirit thingy, but she doesn't.

Instead, she puts her hands in her pocket and then murmurs somethin' under her breath and makes a small 'o' with her mouth. Then a blast of red, silver, and see through colors attack Lissana staight on.

I look at her in shock before realizing that Lissana's been burnt, in scatches. For some reason, that small 'o' of hers was even stronger than my roar.

The match is over and I rush over to congratulate her,"Lu-" I say but she walks to another direction with the other blonde following behind her, and I catch a scent of... Igneel?

I look at Wendy and Gajeel. They look concerned too. Lucy keeps walking closer to that scent and stops to see three people.

She looks happy with them. Happier then I ever saw her. They have a little party, then walk over to us. "Ne, Macarov, is it okay if we visit?"

"Yeah! Of course Lucy." And we all go into the guild. I see Luce show them around. Then they go sit at the bar where Mira is.

"Lucy! Haven't seen you in a long time! How have you been? Are you rejoining?" I hope for a yes, but something else comes out of her mouth.

"No, I'm not rejoining this guild. I would actually rather go to Sabertooth. They're pretty cool." She states. She'd rather join that trash guild? But why?

"Wh-What are you saying Lucy? This is you're home isn't it?" She says.

"No, my home is with Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, and Ryo. Not in some horrible place where you can exchange your partners whenever you like." She tells her.

I'm shocked at what I hear, Luce has been living with Igneel these past two years? But how?

Then my heart gets heavy. She's right though. We exchanged her with Lissana. Then Wendy walks over to them. "Lucy-Nee! You met Grandeeney? Did she say anything about me?" Wendy asks.

So, Luce's only girl companion says,"Yeah, she misses you alot, why don't you go visit the Dragon world? Don't you know that us Dragon Slayers can go there?" She says.

"I can visit Grandeeney?" And the girl grins at her. "Yeah, of course! I'm a Sky Dagon Slayer like you. Ah, I know that by your scent. Pointing it out just in case you may seem like it's suspicious."

"But... Grandeeney never taught me how to go to the Dragon World." Wendy tells her.

She looks at her in shock. "What are you talking about? Grandeeney even taught me how to go there!" She states, but then mutters,"But then again, Grandeeney teaches that in many ways."

"You were trained under Grandeeney too?!" She asks. The girl nods. "I know that your name is Wendy."

"...Then what's your name." "My name is Airi Grand." She states. I walk up to the guy with Igneel's scent and ask,"You've got Igneel's scent on you... Who are ya'?" I ask suspiciously.

"You're Natsu, right? Igneel's been complaining that you don't visit him you jerk! Oh, I'm Daichi Dragneel. Trained by Igneel, live with him too somethimes. Seems that we have the same last name." He says.

Then Gajeel comes over to the guy who I guess has Metalicana's scent. "I suppose you know who I am and I know that you train under Metalicana. So who are you."

"The name's Arata Metal. You're pretty smart." The guild gradually gets chatty, and it finally gets wild. I walk over to Luce. I'm going to ask her to join Team Natsu again. "Luce, I need to talk to you... Alone." I say.

"Why should I? I'm not your nakama or whatever. So go somewhere else." She tells me coldly. I expected her to come, but instead she tells me to go away.

I was going to stay, but then that blode guy puts his arm around her shoulder. I wanted to punch him, but then Luce would get mad at me. So I walk out of the guild and go home...

Oh, wait. I forgot to get Happy. Ah, he'll stay with Luce or Wendy tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Let's read now. Enjoy.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail**

_(Lucy Pov)_

I watch Natsu walk out the door. I'm sorry Natsu... I'm sorry that I'm treating you this way. Oh, wait. He forgot to bring Happy. I picked up Happy and was going to call out to Natsu that he forgot him, but Natsu was to far away.

Then I had an idea. I'd let all the people who didn't ignore me sleep over on the slayers' ship. (That's what I decided to call it now.)

"Happy, do you want to sleep over at my new place?" I ask him.

"AYE!" He answers like he used to. Aye. Huh, I like it, that's my new favorite word. Aye. We go up to Wendy,

"Wendy, do you and Carla want to sleep over on the slayers' ship?" I ask kindly. "Of course Lucy-Nee!" She states. So we have Wendy, Carla, and Happy... I go up to Levy and ask her too,

"Levy, do want to sleep over at my new place? If yes, then can you bring Gajeel too?" She nods at me and goes to Gajeel.

Now all that was left was Macarov. I go to his office, and he lets me in. "Hi Macarov. How've you been these past years?" I ask him. "Oh Lucy! Everything was so boring with you gone! No one would act up at all!" He says.

"Hey Macarov, do you want to come and vist the Slayers' ship with me?" And he looks at me wide eyed.

"What?" I ask. "You found the Legendary Slayers ship?" "Yeah, why?" "Nothing, and I'd love to go!" He says again.

I talk to Ryo, Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana about it. They like the idea too. So we gather our visitors, and I open a portal saying,"Portal to the Slayers' ship, I open thee." I say. I don't _really_ need to say that, but it's cooler that way.

A portal opens in front of us and all of us walk in and the portal closes. I leave the tour to Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney. I'm left here with Ryo.

"So, I guess we'll be staying in Magnolia for a while, right?" he asks. I nod sideways so he knows that I mean, 'not too long though.' We're only staying for some EA class missions. (EA= Extremely Advanced.)

We've been going on those missions for quite a while now. They're easy, for us. You can find them in the attic. Erza is in the S-class, but EA class is much stronger.

Although Gildarts is in the EA class, he only takes missions from the S class board. Must be because EA is too hard.

I walk up to Ryo and give him a kiss on the cheek,"You must have been a bit lonely in there. No worries though, we just need to check their EA missions." I smile at him.

"Yeah, then we go and get a house for ourselves. No more of this ship, I want to stay with you now." and I giggle. I love him so much, he's so cute! But I never tell him he's cute, he just HATES it.

"Lucy, your place is really amazing!" Levy says, ruining the mood. I sigh and bring them over for dinner. Everyone loves my cooking anyways.

I hear people crying at the dinner table,"Lucy, I miss your cooking so much!" And they bawl tears. I smile at them and get back to cooking.

As dinner ends, I bring our guests to their rooms. The place is so big and stable, it can fit at least 20 Fairy Tails! Not that I want that to happen though. That would be hell.

I say goodnight to everyone then go to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

I wake up around 7 O' clock, and take a shower. I put on my usual over sized t-shirt with shorts and sneakers, then make a large breakfast for everyone.

I bringthe food to the table and eat my share. Then I go and start practicing my magic in the gym. I learned to make another 'me', without gemini so that I'd be able to test how strong 'I' am.

After a few hours of sparring with,'me,' I find my guests and my companions walk in to train too. The guests are shocked to find two, 'me's' in the gym. So I make the other 'me' disappear and I welcome them.

We all train for awhile independantly, until Gajeel asks me for a match. My companions and I smirk, and I accept. I want wait to see the look on his face when he get's beat.

But we're not cruel enough to place bets. When Macarov tried to do that, Metalicana said that bets aren't allowed because it's not fair.

The match starts and I allow him to attack first. He comes running at me with a metal sword from his arm and lunges it at me. Nope, didn't like it at all, not at all.

It was too weak, so... I decided to surprise him by using his same attack, but swiftly and agile. A better verion. I cut him and it harms him badly. Very badly.

I decide to use Wendy's magic next and use her sky dragon roar. I surprise both of them, which I had wanted. Then I use the fire dragon's iron fist.

Not that it's really iron, it was metal, but with fire. He get's hit again and again by just that one move that I kept using. I saw him spit out some blood, but he was okay.

Then I decided to use Rouge's attacks. Starting with the shadow dragon roar. Once I finished with Rouge's attacks, I went and attacked with Stings attacks.

Once done with his too, I used Acnologia.(Is this how you spell it?) Now that scared him. I attacked him until he was bashed into the ground. I never even used the Dragon God's attacks yet.

I told Levy that I'd aid him, and she let me. I used my Health Dragon magic. He was revived instantly. I chuckled at him and he got angry. Who could blame him? I didn't.

I had everyone ready and told them that we'd be going now. We went through my flashy portal and found ourselves in Fairy Tail.

"Hey Macarov? Do you have any EA class missions?" And Mcarov looks shocked and Wendy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel, and Happy looked at me confused.

"What? I want a lot of jewels okay?" I say. Macarov takes me to the attic with my other companions. He shows us the mission board and asks us,

"You guys sure? Have you even done EA class missions before?" Ryo tells him,"Yeah, we do it all the time." And we al nod to Macarov.

He leaves us be and I look at the mission board. All I do is scan through the mission board for the most jewels. I find one which looks average. 900, 000, 000, 000 jewels. Not bad, but we've got one that had more jewels though.

I pick it up and read it.

_Notice:_

_All of the dark guilds have formed an alliance called 'Chaos Crimson.' They have been taking over prisons and letting out evil beings. We need you to make sure you keep Zeref away so that he isn't released. This mission is for the Fairy Tail mages only. It is an EA class mission so only EA class mages are allowed to do this mission._

_Signed by: The Magic Council._

_How long: A year_

_Reward: 900, 000, 000, 000 jewels_

_and an upgrade for your guild_

I see, it's an easy mission. I let the others read it and they agree that it's good.

So we go downstairs to the main floor to show Macarov. Most of the guild members are there and Macarov is talking with Mira.

"Hey, Macarov, is it okay if we get temporary guild marks? We need some jewels, and it's a Fairy Tail mission so only Fairy Tail mages are allowed to do this." I say. He looks at me and I hand him the mission.

I see as Mira reads with him. They freeze. The guild, my companions, and I look at them strangely. The guild goes up to them and Erza takes the paper with the mission on it.

She reads aloud,"

Notice:

All of the dark guilds have formed an alliance called 'Chaos Crimson.' They have been taking over prisons and letting out evil beings. We need you to make sure you keep Zeref away so that he isn't released. This mission is for the Fairy Tail mages only. It is an EA class mission so only EA class mages are allowed to do this mission.

Signed by: The Something Council.

How long: A year

Reward: 900, 000, 000, 000 jewels

and an upgrade for your guild"

They all look at us in shock and we go,"What, it's an easy mission. We've done worse." And Igneel takes the mission out of Erza's hands.

"So are you going to give us temporary stamps or what?" We ask. Master comes over to us and gets the stamp ready. "Where do you want the stamp?" He asks kindly.

We point to the area. I got mine on the back of my neck. Same color as Gray's, it's an awesome color. I watch as the other guild members stay frozen.

Once he finished off with Grandeeney, we walk out of the guild only to find Natsu waiting for me. Oh brother, *Sigh* I walk up to him,"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. Please, I'm not going to be talking to you for a long time anyways." And he's right. So I gesture to the others that I'll be right back.

We go to a pond where Natsu, Happy, and I used to fish.

"Luce... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking back then about my actions. I was stupid, I admit it. Not just stupid, but a complete jerk... I'm sorry. I'm not asking for you to love me again, just to forgive me. I just want to re-start and be friends again. You don't even have to be on Team Natsu anymore, I just need you to forgive us."

I look at him shocked,"Nat-"

"Luce, I mean it. I never meant for you to leave the guild, I just wanted you to become stronger so that you could show us that you were stronger, so that you could be more confident in yourself. So... Will you forgive me?"

I stare at him, he looks so serious. I have no more feelings for him, and he accepts that. I heard the truth behind why they kicked me out. Should I be friends with him again? Or... not?

* * *

We will decide if she forgives him or not by votes! Thanks for reading everyone!

**NOTICE! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTILL ALL VOTES ARE IN! I PLAN TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THURSDAY TO LET YOU GUYS DECIDE!**


	10. Author's note

**I am sorry that I haven't updated yet... but I still need all the votes to see if she's going to forgive him, or not. I hope that you will all vote so that I'll be able to update. **

**Today is your last day!**

**Votes right now:**

**10 = no**

**8 = yes**

**Hope you vote!**

**Thank you, bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

Guess what? It's a yes. It was a close call, the yes had one more vote than the no's. I added the reviews, and the poll votes. Enjoy. :p

* * *

**Continuing**

_(Natsu Pov)_

After a long wait of silence, Lucy finally spoke. "...Fine. I'll forgive you, I know you didn't mean it... S-So I'll forgive you this time." I felt extremely happy, and so I hugged her like I used to.

Then, she pushes me back. I look at her with a confused face when she says,"Natsu, you can't hug me like you use to anymore. I'm dating Ryo, and I don't want him to misunderstand." I felt my heart sink, and I look straight at her.

_"Luce... Why? Why him?"_ I whisper softly. I don't know if she heard it, but she was looking at me too. "Sorry Natsu. If you didn't abandon me at first, then I would have been dating you right now." Right. I forgot about the fact that she's a dragon slayer now.

"Let's go back to the guild now Natsu. My team's waiting for me." As she got up, I tugged on her shirt. "Luce... Is it okay if you stay for a few more days?" I ask with puppy eyes.

I know that Luce can't resist it, no matter what. "Okay, Okay Natsu. We'll stay for one week. That's it, then we'll go to the EA class Mission." That's good, wait.

EA Class mission? "Luce, what's an EA class mission?" She look's at me like I'm stupid and said,"EA class stands for Extremely Advanced Class. It's harder than S class, Natsu." Oh, okay... I want to go too now.

"I WANT TO GO TOO!" I scream to the sky. Luce shakes her head,"Sorry Natsu, but as the rules say, only EA class mages can go to EA class missions..." The look in her eyes tell me that she's sorry.

I sigh,"Fine. You can go... But AFTER the seven days." She starts laughing. One of the 'somethings' that I 've been missing for years.

I start laughing too and we head back to the guild. I tell her about the missions that she's missed, and she tells me about hers. Those missions are dangerous. I'm going to become an EA class mage now! MHA HA HA!

Then when we got to the guild, we found Team Natsu, and her comrades waiting for us. They all come up to us, and Luce says,"We're all friends now... B-But don't think that you guys can do it again." She says with a blush.

I wanted to hug her so badly, but I resisted because she's no longer mine... I wanted her, for me only. I guess this is what they call 'Jellalosy.' (Natsu... It's jealousy...)

I watched as the Ryo dude come up and kiss my Luce. My fists were crunched up real bad. I could feel the fire rising from my fingers, aching to punch the guy.

But I couldn't, I just stood there... Smiling happily for Luce. As if I never had feelings for her. She told her friends about staying for seven days, and they agreed.

Then I finally realized that my hands were still in fists. I tried to get them out of that position... But they were stuck. "ERZA! HELP! MY HANDS AREN'T GETTING OUT OF THIS POSITION!" I scream when she's right in front of me.

"Natsu... Just move your fingers. The fist will disappear once you do that." Luce says with a sweatdrop. I move my fingers and miraculously... IT WORKED! "LUCE! IT WORKED! YOU'RE AMAZING!" I say to her.

Then everybody just stares at me. "What?" I tell them. "Pinky, you're stupid." Gray says loudly. "What'dya say Ice Princess?" And we started fighting.

After Erza stopped us, I looked around and asked,"Where's Luce?" Erza answered me,"She went home with her friends. She doesn't live in that apartment anymore so you can't go there." And she leaves the guild too.

I go home with Happy, and he asks me,"Natsu... You still love Lucy don't you?" I nod at him and I feel him hug me. "Don't worry Natsu. Carla had a vision, about you and Lucy getting married."

I stare at him, and say,"How are you sure that she's not just saying that?" and he tells me,"Well I don't know... I don't think she's lying." And he goes ahead of me to the house.

For the whole night, I kept thinking about that. When finally, I fell asleep. I know that I'm not going to remember anyways.

* * *

**Next Day**

_(Lucy Pov)_

I wake up early in the morning due to the Sun's light shining through my window. I smile thinking about yesterday. We're friends again. Okay, yeah. For sure I still have a liiiiiiittle bit of feelings for Natsu still, but I don't think that I should date him.

I eat my usual breakfast and continue my usual routine for the morning. Which consists of exercising, taking a shower, changing, writing a letter to mom, watering the white rose, and soaring through the sky for fresh air.

Once done, I get my things packed to bring with me for the day. I go downstairs and meet the rest. We go through the portal as usual, and enter Fairy Tail.

Everybody greets us, like they used to. I go up to Mira and say,"Good morning Mira." And she says the same back. I hear the guild doors open and in comes Team Natsu. THey come up to us first, before looking at anyone else and say,"Mornin' Luce." And stuff.

As I watch Natsu and Gray fight, and my comrades interact with the other mages, Erza comes up to me. "Lucy, where did you learn about EA class. That's supposedly top secret." So, I tell her,"I've always been an EA class mage. How come you're not one?" And she looks at me embarrassed.

"I-I'm notstrong enough to be an EA class mage." And then she scoffs. I can understand that, for sure. We talk about the past, the present, and about Natsu and Ryo.

Mira being 'Mira,' overheard us talking about those two, and joined in. She asked me about wedding things and all of that. I started blushing and then Ryo puts his arms around my waist from behind me.

As he leans his chin on my head, Mira takes a picture..."Miiiiira... Give me the picture..." And she shakes her head. "Miiiiiiiiiira, pass the picture..." she shakes her head. So... I look up at Ryo, and he looks at me too.

He knew what I was thinking... Sorry Mira.

.

.

.

"Dragon Usion!" We shout as a bunch of lavender and blue colored flames go flying at her. It hits her, but she doesn't get scratches, bruises, or anything of that sort. Instead, she layed there, breathing softly and sleeping.

People stared. Of course they stared! Who wouldn't?! We walked up, and I picked her up and Ryo took the camera and deleted the picture.

I brought her to the infirmary, and let her sleep. We went back to the bar, and people asked us,"How in the world did ya do that?" People asked. "She's an S class mage! How could She have been defeated so easily?" And we smirked.

An S class mage. Okay, Mira is an S class mage. She won't be able to defeat me and Ryo if she's an S class mage. We make our own drinks and take a few sips. Then Macarov comes out and asks my comrades and I to come to his office.

"Did you hurt our Mira?" He asks us. We shake our heads. "Then how come she's in the infirmary, and why did I see a large amount of power aim right at her?" He asks seriously.

"That's called the Dragon Usion. It's a force that can only be done by two slayers with the same slaying power. It only erases the memory that is needed to be forgotten. It doesn't harm anyone. You saw, Mira didn't have bruises." I tell him so that he can understand.

He looks at me, and then says,"Then why was it so dangerous lookling?" Ryo answers him,"We just wanted it to cool, for some respect from the other mages. They don't know our power yet."

He nods his head and gestures us to leave the office.

The mages come running at us and ask,"What did he talk to you about?" And we answer,"Our power." and we go out to eat.

We go to a place called,"Fiore Latte Cafe." Only because Team Natsu's with us. And with Team Natsu, there's Erza. We also brought Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

I odered a mini strawberry cake, a vanilla ice cream cake, a chocolate mini cake, with a mocha latte, some water, and juice. And the rest ordered their food too. My companions and I have more than enough jewels to pay for everything, but we decided only to pay for our own food. Everyone had to pay for their share.

We all ate our food, with Natsu going crazy. I wanted to make sure that I don't look funny, so I ordered a small amount of food. (You sure Lucy, I don't think I'd be able to finish all that.) As usual, Ryo ordered the same amount so that I wouldn't be embarrassed.

Surprisingly, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney ordered a lot. Like Natsu. Erza, Pantherlily, Wendy, Gajeel, Ryo, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Igneel, and I ate in silence, and the rest talked. Except Natsu, he was loud.

We finished eating and we all payed for our food. Natsu had Erza pay for him though. She _did_ owe him. He had me forgive them.

Then we went back to the guild to check on Mira. She was all well and was at the bar again. One thing I knew for sure was that she totally forgot about the picture.

Everybody went in the guild to party. No reason, they... Just partied. After a while, Grandeeney, Igneel, Metalicana, Ryo and I left the guild. We went home to go to sleep.

I got to my room and changed clothes. Then I went to my new desk to write to mom again.

_Dear mom,_

_How have you been? I forgave Natsu and the other mages... I guess I'm still the kind me. Life's been great. Ryo is a great boyfriend. Mom, don't tell me that you sent him to me to make me happy did you? Hope you did, so that I know that this was fate. Hope to write to you again soon._

_From:_

_Your lovely daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Once finished writing the letter, I burnt it with my fire. Apperently the only way to get the notes to heaven is to burn it. So I did.

Hope you recieved it mom. Then I wateres the white rose again and stared at the sky. I wonder if mom will ever see me.

Then I walked to my bed. I twisted and turned thinking about today. Then I looked up at my ring that I got for free,(Did you all forget about it?) and looked at it again, remembering my memories with Ryo.

Then I realized something, I had to choose. I needed to choose between Natsu or Ryo. Wait, what am I thinking about? I'm dating Ryo. So of course I choose Ryo over Natsu.

I counted sheep, when finally... I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, for the last time. This. Is. A. NaLu. Story. No need for reminders. Okay, words are finished. So enjoy the story now and relax yourself!

* * *

_(Timeskip)_

_(Lucy Pov)_

We get ready as usual when go we go to the guild. But, today, I knew that something was going to be different... The others knew something was going to happen too. Once ready, we all go to Fairy Tail.

We were greeted as normal and the guild was normal. Nothing was different. That was until... We heard the bells start ringing.

That could only mean one thing. _That _person was here. _"Stay, we'll wait."_ I told Ryo, Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana. They nod at me in understanding.

I heard people gathering at the doors like the last time he came. Suddenly the doors were opened and there stood a man, orange hair with black eyes. He, this man, is Gildarts Clive.

Doing the math in my head, he's now 48 years old. He's old, for sure. Then Natsu screams out running at him,"Gildarts! Fight me!" But is stopped by Gildarts serious face.

"Natsu, not right now... I can sense some enormous power in this guild." And stares right at us. "Oh, that's Luce and her friends Gildarts."

"No reeeally Natsu. I soooo never knew that. What I'm wondering is why I can sense an enormous amount of power from them." Gildarts says to him sarcastically.

And then he points at Ryo, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, and me. "Meet me outside. Let's fight!"

We're not really surprised though. I guess we were sort of expecting it. We follow him out and the other mages behind us.

The mages started betting, which is rude for a match. 25% people voted for us. Levy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Master.

The rest voted for Gildarts. To be fair though, we decided that we would all take turns fighting him. First up was Grandeeney and Metalicana.

Mira started the match and Grandeeney attacked first. Gildarts blocked her move with all of his strength, then Metalicana transformed his arm into a sword and swung it at his chest.

Gildarts was able to move out of the way in time, but was hit with Grandeeney's attack.

Here, let me care to explain. Grandeeney attacked first, and Gildarts blocked the attack, but the force from her attack was still pushing on him.

Then when he blocked Metalicana's attack, he stopped blocking Grandeeney's attack. The force from her attack had hit him.

Then Metalicana attacked again, and Gildarts was unable to move out of the way in time. He was hit straight in the chest. But he still stood. He's stubborn.

We traded places and Igneel went next. He let Gildarts attack because he was hurt already. He used CRASH, but missed Igneel by an inch. Bad move Gildarts.

Igneel came running at him and use a move that Natsu didn't know. The Fire Dragon Sword Swing. One of my favorite moves that I use. It looks so strong and cool.

He attacks him with the fire sword and swings at him. Not cutting Gildarts, but instead, he burnt him a bit. Well, you can say that it was worse than a bit...

Gildarts falls on the ground and lays there... Unconcious. No fair, me and Ryo never got to fight him. The money was given to the 25% people.

The people who voted for Gildarts were most definitely surprised. After people congratulated us, I healed Gildarts. A few minutes later, he woke up saying,"I LOST!"

"We know, you lost to us." Igneel said looking at him. Gildarts looked at me and Ryo and said,"I'm actually glad that I didn't fight you two. You two are the strongest, correct?" And me and Ryo nod.

Then he asks us another question,"Are you guys from the EA class?" We look at him, and I answer,"Yeah... We'll talk to you after the rest of the mages come see you." Then we leave him with Natsu and the rest.

We head back to the bar. Everyone looks scared of us. "Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" And she bows saying,"A-As you wish, Lu-Lucy-Sama." And gets the milkshake ready quickly.

I knew what was happening. They were scared of us because we beated Gildarts. Oh well, their fault for being too weak. Then Natsu and Gildarts come barging into the guild at the same time saying,"HEY! FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW!" We all shake our heads.

"No. We're relaxing so later." I tell them, and we continue our business. They start begging us, but we decline. Erza comes walking in after a 'mission', asking,"What has happened here?" And they all point at me, Ryo, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Igneel, Natsu, and Gildarts.

Expecting her to try to beat us up, she does something else. She says,"I got a ring. What do I do?" All of us girls run up to her and ask her many questions. The one I asked her was,"Is the ring from Jellal?"

She blushes and nods softly. Cute. After a while, Natsu and Gray start arguing.

Erza stops the fight merciless, and gets a cake from Mira. I could hear them talking about the fight from earlier. Gildarts comes over to us and talks about EA class. He's a cheerful old dude.

We tell him that there's no other EA class people in the guild and agrees. As night falls, we go home to sleep.

I brush my teeth and put on my PJ's and lie down in my bed. Before sleeping, I talk with mom.

"Hey, how are you? I'm sure you saw today's fight. We won again. I miss you a lot. I wish that you will guide my friends and me through our next mission. I'm still asking for you to do that although I know that you already will. How is it up there in heaven? Having fun? I hope to see you soon... Good night."

Then I stare at my ceiling and mutter to myself,"Who do I really love?" Then I fall asleep.

* * *

Good night readers.


	13. Chapter 12

People, this is the last time, this is a NaLu story. Not a RyoLu story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Day of Mission**

_(Lucy Pov)_

Waking up in the morning is a hassle, but we've got a mission to complete. I rush through my morning duties so that I could be early for the mission.

I place a key into my wall. A few years ago, I had bought a key, which I can place into any wall, and a house will appear. So, I put my things into the house in my wall. Nothing strange about it at all.

I had put in my food, jewels, a few pairs of clothes, my cream, shampoo, conditioner, brush, hair dryer, books, and paper with a pen.

I didn't have to put a bed and fridge, or anything of that sort. I told you, it's a _house_. So it has those already, it even has wi-fi! Once done packing my things, I take the key out of the wall and put its chain around my neck to make a necklace.

I close my door from my room, only to find Ryo waiting for me. "I've been waiting M'lady." He bows and extends his arm to escort me. I place my arm in his, locking them together, and we walk to the entrance.

We find the rest waiting for us, it seems that the ship had landed before we got to the entrance. Then I notice that everyone is wearing a key like mine, and not carrying any baggage.

Good thing I'm not the only one. We walk out and find the tower that we have to go to. The first thing I notice, guards everywhere. More than anything I've seen before. Everywhere I tell you, everywhere...

Which is creepy but we'll have to deal with it. We walk up to the tower, but the guards stop us, until they see our guild marks. Once they see them, they let us in.

We are lead by ANOTHER guard to a dining hall. He gestures us to sit down, so we do. Then a man in a tux comes in 'elegantly', and introduces himself.

"I am the representative for today. My name is Jiru from the Magic council as you may know." And we nod.

"We're here to keep Zeref away from the evil, correct?" Metalicana asks Jiru. "Yes, but I would like to ask, are you all sure that you are all EA class mages?" We all tell him yes, and he let's the topic go.

"We would like to discuss what we are to do exactly. We know that we're supposed to guard Zeref, but how? We should plan it out first, so I would like to hear your opinion." I tell him.

He looks at me approvingly and answers,"As you saw outside, there are many guards. But they aren't strong enough to guard Zeref, so we have them to protect the citizens. When Chaos Crimson attacks, a signal will be sent, and you will guard Zeref, at all areas."

Afterwards, he shows us the structure of the prison that we'll be guarding. Then we all pick a place to guard. I chose the window, the best place to stay.

Then Jiru told us about our enemies and all of that stuff. We have it all planned out and he asks us a wierd question,"Where are your baggage? We'll take it upstairs for you."

And we all pointed to our keys. I'm sure he knows what we mean, because he nods his head. He leads us to Zeref, and let's us into his cell. We still have our power though. But Zeref doesn't.

I take my place at the window. Metalicana is guarding for the full day, then Igneel and Grandeeney at night. Knowing that they can guard themselves, I place my key into the wall. My _house_ opens and I enter to eat.

There's enough food in there for a few years. I just hope that Zeref hasn't gone inside my house. I start eating when I smell someone. But the person's scent was familiar.

I look around, only to find Happy. "Aye! How are you Lucy?" He says in his cheerful voice. I answer him with a,"What are you doing here Happy? It's dangerous!"

He looks at me, then says,"It is dangerous, so I should stay with you!" And he hugs me. *Sigh* "Fine, you can stay Happy. Go to my bed to rest okay?" And he does so.

I finish eating and write to mom.

_Dear Mom, _

_Life's been better than usual. I know you know that I'm dating Ryo. But is he the right guy mom? I still like Natsu, a bit, but I'm dating Ryo. Argh, mom. Which of the two should I choose? Natsu, or Ryo? Please help me make the right choice. Hope you recieve this._

_From: _

_Your proud daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

As I usually do, I burn the letter, sending it to heaven. I remember that I finally got the keys back from Ryo. So I take them out from my pocket.

I call them all out to have a chat. None of them changed. Loki came over and kissed my hand. "Why haven't you called me, Princess?" And I tell them all the truth.

"You see, Ryo took away the keys to make me stronger. I just got them back..." And they all gave me hugs and stuff. Even Aquarius... She did have a bit of a blush on her face, although she tried not to show it.

We talked and talked. They told me about how they might have gotten rusty. We had a party, and finally, they went back to the celestial world.

Then I wake up Happy for dinner. Surprisingly, he was actually able to sleep through that. He wakes up asking me for one pound fish.

Wait what? One pound fish? What the hell? What is that? One pound fish,"Happy, I have fish. But no one pound fish..." And he get's up.

"Lucy, that's a mistake. All fish are one pound fish. You know the song one pound fish right?" And I shake my head. He stare at me, then starts singing.

"Come on ladies, come on ladies. One pound fish. Come on ladies, come on ladies. One Pound Fish!

Have a, have a look, One Pound Fish! Have a, have a look, One Pound Fish!

Very Very good, One Pound Fish! Very Very Cheap, One Pound Fish!

Six for Five Pound, One Pound Fish! Six for Five Pound, One Pound Fish!

Very Very Good and Very Very Cheap One Pound, One Pound!

Come on ladies, Come on ladies Come on ladies, Come on ladies Come on ladies, Come on ladies One Pound Fish! Come on ladies, Come on ladies One Pound Fish!

Come on ladies, Come on ladies Come on ladies, Come on ladies

Have a, have a look, One Pound Fish Have a, have a look, One Pound Fish Very Very good, One Pound Fish Very Very Cheap, One Pound Fish Six for Five Pound, One Pound Fish Six for Five Pound, One Pound Fish

Come on ladies, Come on ladies Come on ladies, Come on ladies Come on ladies, Come on ladies Come on ladies, Come on ladies One Pound Fish! Come on ladies, Come on ladies One Pound Fish!

Come on ladies, Come on ladies One Pound Fish!

Come on Ladies, Come on Ladies To the Fish, One Pound Each One Pound Each, One Pound Each Very Good and Very Cheap Very Good and Very Cheap One Pound Fish, One Pound Fish

Come on ladies, Come on ladies One Pound Fish!

Come on ladies, Come on ladies One Pound Fish! One Pound Fish! One Pound Fish!"

And I stare at him... One pound fish... How weird. Then I get his,'one pound fish' ready, and let him eat it while I eat my food.

Then, we go to sleep. Day one, finished.

* * *

What'dya think?


	14. Chapter 13

The sadness begins... But it's only the beginning.

* * *

**Day Two**

_(Lucy Pov)_

Me and Happy wake up the next morning to a loud alarm, and screaming... The battle begins. "Happy, stay inside. You can take all the fish you want, just stay inside." I order him, and he responds with an,"Aye!"

I sigh in relieve to that, and I rush to get outside, without breakfast. I take out the key from the wall, and put it around my neck.

My friends are all ready outside and guarding. I make my half of my barrier around my area of the room. As I do this, I stare outside, looking out at the evil people of Chaos Crimson. They're barging into people's houses, killing the innocent.

I turn my head away from the window and concentrate on the barrier. That's when Zeref stands up from his spot.

Impossible.

That shouldn't be happening, He's supposed to be paralyzed. I keep my barrier up, knowing that he still can't use his magic inside the barrier and cell.

But, I was wrong. I saw the magic pills dangling from his neck, and I'm sure that the others noticed it too, because I felt Metalicana drop his barrier and attack him.

I saw Metalicana attack him with his Metal Poison attack, but when I thought Zeref would dodge, he didn't. Instead, he let it hit him, then he took the poison, put it on his finger, and licked it.

My legs started trembling... I shivered, and I unconsciously let the barrier drop. With that happen, all the other barriers were forced to drop too.

Then a man came in from the window, and attacked Igneel with his magic. His magic was Ice magic, just like Gray, and he made an Ice spear, and jabbed it into Igneel's good arm. He was completely unprepared for the attack, and was struck head on.

I snapped out of it and made sure to block anymore people from coming through the window. I could hear people fighting behind me.

I felt Ryo and Grandeeney put back the barrier, but it wasn't as strong as before so I still had to fight off the people from the window.

Then I heard two sets of footsteps come running at me from behind, and a person get stabbed... I look back, putting my own barrier on the window, and found Grandeeney barely standing in front of me, with a spear jabbed right through her chest, and the man from the window holding the other side of the spear.

He takes out the spear and fights off Igneel again, I could see as the power from each of my friends get stronger, in rage for Grandeeney. She falls back, but I catch her in time.

She puts her right hand on my face as she lies on my lap. "L-Lucy, *Cough* make sure you stay happy okay? *Cough* Don't look for revenge... You know that I wouldn't like that. None of us would..."

Then her hand falls from my face, and she lies there, not moving. I could feel as my tears fell to my cheeks, as I screamed out in sadness.

My tears fall from my face, landing on Grandeeney. I carefully lay her down on the ground, and I whisper to her."As you wish, I will not get revenge... But I still have a job to finish, so I'll finish this job in honor to you."

I stand up, and fight the people at the window, once again. I could see as the other EA class mages who were put into this mission fight the evil ones. Why now? Aren't they too late for that? The evil has already killed the people of the city.

When I saw no one else come to the window, I watched the rest of the fight. Now Igneel has defeated the man from the window, and is helping Metalicana with Zeref.

Me and Ryo are working with the barrier. Zeref is playing with them. I can see that. Then I look at the window again, and the EA class mages from the other guilds are defeated. "Ryo, I'm going to clear out the bad guys outside from here okay?" And he just nods.

I take a deep breath, then shout outside the window,"O' Heavenly Dragon of God, I ask of you to have those who are evil in Chaos Crimson to disappear... DISAPPEAR." And the bad guys from outside all evaporate into thin air.

Why didn't I think about it before? If I had done that earlier, then Grandeeney wouldn't have died. It's all my fault, it's my fault she died. Then a voice came into my head.

_"Yes... It's all your fault. It was always your fault. You made Lissana become who she is today. You seperated Natsu and Lissana's relationship out of jealousy. You killed your friend Grandeeney. It's all your fault..."_

I couldn't figure it out. No one was speaking, so it had to be from my head. And I couldn't find out if it was a woman or a man. It had a bit of both.

No. It couldn't be, I would never do that, right? I'm innocent, I'd never do anything like that! I tumbled to my knees and started shaking.

I looked around... All blank. Where am I? I could hear Ryo calling out to me, but where is he? I can't see him. I try to call back to him, but I just don't feel like it... It's going to be my fault again. I can't see him because I'll be at fault.

I scan my surroundings. I can only see me in this blank space... Alone. I wander around, looking for something. But what was I looking for? What was it? What am I looking for?

I spot a door, and run to it. But no matter how much I run to it, I realize that I'm not going anywhere.

_"You can't get there Lucy Heartfilia. You don't know all of your faults yet. Did you know that you're at fault for your mom's death too? and you made your father the person he is right now."_

I block my ears so that I wouldn't hear the voice... But no matter what, I could still hear it. I'm horrified of what I heard though...

I caused suffering in this world? Does mom hate me now? She couldn't, I'm her daughter. I wait for the tears to come out... But they don't.

Instead, there's ink falling out. Am I Lucy still? Was I ever Lucy? No... I'm a _monster._ Then the voice comes back into my head.

_"That's not all... Juvia and Gray, did you know that Gray liked you? But Juvia liked him. When you gave Gray a peck on the cheek four years ago, Juvia gave up on him. She slapped him, really hard and got a boyfriend. You know right, they would have made a good couple. But you ruined it... Again."_

The voice keeps telling me of all the sufferings I've caused. I'm evil. A bad person. _I __kill..._

* * *

So... See you in the next chapter. Wonder what will happen to her.


	15. Chapter 14

**WARNING: **People are going to die. Just a warning.

* * *

**In the Somewhere**

_(Lucy Pov)_

Yes... I'm a killer, I killed in the past. I'm evil... So, that means that I should play my part and kill..._ "Yes... You have awakened... Now then, KILL..."_ The voice said to me.

I have to do it, that's what I've always done... Suddenly, the blank place turns black, and the door stood in front of me. I smirk, time to kill.

I open the door, and find myself back with a fighting Ryo, an ingured Igneel, a bad shaped-Metalicana, a crazy Zeref, and the dead Grandeeney. I could smell blood everywhere. _Blood_. I like the sound of that... So I'll make sure that I'll be able to see some.

The first person I look at is Zeref though. Obviously because he's and enemy.

So what do I do? I attack him, duh! The psychopath starts talking to me as he dodges my moves,"Lucy~ What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be killing them?" He asks pointing to Igneel, Metalicana, and Ryo.

Then I realize that familiar voice... The voice in my head was Zeref! But... It was too late. I had no control over my body, and he had me attacking my very own friends with my sword.

But I still had my voice..."You guys! Please run away, please!" I beg as they dodge my attacks.

First up was Metalicana. He was Grandeeney's lover, and he was going to die, in the same room as her. I hit Metalicana in the neck, and he died instantly. Why? Why does it have to be me killing them? I shouldn't be killing them. I don't want to kill anymore!

Next up was Igneel. My big brother Igneel. The one who cared for me like family. My sword swung at him many times, and he was brutally slaughtered, by his sister. I'm ashamed of myself... I was his sister, and yet i killed him with my very own hands.

"Luce! Snap out of it! You've already killed them!" I knew that was Ryo. I look at him sadly, he was last. My blonde boyfriend. I attack him without hestitation, and I'm sure he noticed how I got into this state because he started attacking Zeref.

With Zeref occupied with Ryo, I was able to move my body because of Ryo's attacks on Zeref. Then I realize something... Ryo was releasing magic. The enormous amount of power. It couldn't be...

"Ryo! No, please! Please don't use it! You'll die! Please, I'm begging you!" I cry out to him, but he just doesn't listen. He gathers up more and more power, more than he can take. I couldn't let him do it, I couldn't lose him.

But... I had failed to stop him. "I call on the Dragon God to lend me your power... Dragon's Death!" He calls out. An enormous amount of magic is released from him. I cry out to him to stop the attack, and he doesn't, no matter what I had said to him, he doesn't stop his attack.

I saw the attack hit Zeref, and I knew right then and there, that Zeref was dead... I ran up to Ryo, catching him as he fell, and layed his head on my lap. His pulse was slowly disappearing. My tears dell from my face and rested on him.

"You're an idiot Ryo! Why'd you do that?" I said as tears fell to my cheeks. "Because we have to complete the mission Luce!" He told me as if it was obvious.

"Hey, Luce? *Coughs* Can you promise me these few things?" And I nod. "First, smile." I smile dearly at him, waiting for him to say what's next.

"Second. Don't ever cry over a guy, only cry when you are really really hurt, or really *Coughs* Really happy." I wipe my tears away still smiling. "Third, get over me. I'm dying!" He says playfully.

"Fourth, get over us dying, *Coughs* And live your life to the fullest..." And I nod to him.

"*Coughs* Now for the last thing, Love Natsu again will you? He really likes you too! And *Coughs* I know you still have feelings for him." I blush at his comment.

"Promise?" Says holding up his pinky. I place my pinky with his and say,"Promise." "Good, now bend over." And I obey him. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, and whispers_,"Bye Bye Lucy..."_

He lays there smiling,and just like the others in the room, he's dead. Now I have a dead boyfriend... But I promised him, so I have to get through the past and think about the future.

Suddenly Jiru enters the room with scrapes and bruises. "The battle... Is done. Here's your reward. Um... Are you going to take them with you?" He says as he points to my comrades. I nod at him. "Yeah... I'm going to get them buried in Magnolia."

He nods back, hands me the reward, and leaves the room. I look back at Ryo, and give him a hug. Then I take out the key to my 'house', and open it up. Happy comes flying out crying, and gives me a hug. "Lucy! I saw everything. I'm going to give you a one pound fish to make you feel better!" And he has a fish wrapped up with a ribbon in his hand.

"It's okay Happy... You can have the fish. But can you help me bring them inside the house? We're getting them buried in Magnolia." And he follows my orders. We put them in my extra room, making them look like they're asleep.

Then I put the reward on my desk, and me and Happy exit the house. I take out the key, put it around my neck again, then ask Happy,"Hey... Is it alright if you can fly us to Magnolia?" And he nods back to me.

His wings appear on his back and we fly back to Magnolia.

"Happy, go back to Natsu. I'm going to the guild to tell Master that I've finished the mission. And to get the permission to get Ryo, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney buried." I tell him, and he looks at me with a concerned look, but then say, "Aye!" And leaves me be.

Now I stand in front of the doors to Fairy Tail. I wonder how they're going to feel when they see that my comrades aren't with me...

* * *

K bye. Ps. Don't go hating on me. I'm already hating myself.


	16. Chapter 15

I guess you all hate me now. Sorry.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

_(Lucy Pov)_

As you already know, I've gotten over them dying. They told me to do so, so I did. And no one can stop me or say bad things about it, okay?

I slowly walk into the guild. It's already late at night, but I know that Master stays late. I enter the guild, with barely any people in it. I know that most of them don't recognize me anyways. I see Mira and walk up to her. "Mira, where's Master?"

She looks at me, then looks past me. "He's upstairs in his office... But where's Ryo, Daichi, Airi, and Arata? Aren't they always with you now?" I look down, then at her, and say,"They died during the mission..." She looks shocked, and starts crying. She gives me a hug and say,"I'm sorry, I never knew!"

Then I tell her,"It's okay... I promised Ryo to get over it. So, I did. I had to." And she nods. I walk up to Master's office, and he tells me that he knew already. When I asked him how, all he told me was,"I know when one of my children die..."

"I need to get them buried. Is that possible?" He agrees with me and we decided to have it on July 7th. Because that's the day that the Dragons disappeared.

And since they too, _disappeared_, we decided to have it on that day. Then I left the guild. I didn't want to go to the Slayer's Ship, so I stayed in my,'house.' That night, I had to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Next day**

_(Lucy Pov)_

I wake up, with the smell of dead people in the house. I had to bring them with me to the guild. So, I got ready and wrote a note to mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_They're dead. And you know who I mean when I say dead. I don't really think that I need to say it. When they get to Heaven, make sure that you be kind to them and let them stay with you. They're good people. I'm glad I'm still alive, and you knew didn't you? You knew that Natsu still had feelings for me! Anyways, make sure that they are treated well. Until next time then mom! Bye._

_From: _

_Your beloved Daughter,_

_Lucy_

I burn it again, leaving ashes, then I bring my dead comrades to the guild with me. I enter the guild, and everyone is silent, and a few were crying. Tch, word gets out fast. I lay my comrades down on a table, letting people come and put flowers by them and stuff.

I take my seat at the bar and Mira has tissues and puffy eyes. *Sigh*"Mira, I told you, I'm over it now." And she says,"But we're not! Wait until we're over it."

Suddenly I had an idea to get her over it. "Ne... Mira, that wasn't the only thing he told me to do..." And she stopped crying and started poking me, saying slyly, "...Ne, Lucy. What did he say?"

I knew it, she'd go into her evil girly mode if I said something like that. "The first thing was to smile." And I saw Mira smiling.

"Second. Never cry over a guy, only cry when you are really really hurt, or really really happy." She laughs at that. "Third was to get over him because he's dying." Mira frowned this time.

"Next was to get over them dying, and live life to the fullest..." She nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"Now for the last thing..." I blush, and she looks at me with a brow raised. "He told me to love Natsu again. He knew about our feelings!" She went "Kyaaa!"

And that's when I found out that the guild members were actually overhearing our conversation. Some were smiling happily, while others had this evil glint in their eyes.

I saw Natsu blushing, as he walked over to us. I heard people whistling at us. "Shut up!" I shouted at them, but they never stopped.

"L-Luce. I guess that you knew didn't you?" I nod, blushing at him. Then he shouts,"Smack me after this!" And takes me into a deep kiss.

Our lips lock, and everyone is happy, just like Ryo said we should be.

**THE END! (No, it's not done yet, let's skip to the future.)**

* * *

**Future: The Wedding**

_(Carla Pov)_

I watch as the long-haired blonde walks down the aisle with a stunning white gown. Huh, she actually looked graceful for the first time in her life.

Then I watch the stupid couple do the stupid vows, after a long while, they kiss. Sheesh, they look so shy, aren't they one of the loudest in Fairy Tail though? Ah whatever.

Then I see as the fire man holds long-haired blonde by the waist, and watches her blush. *Smirks* I remember this part in one of my visions. He-cat comes over and gives me a fish, then I look around. Everybody's getting lovey-dovey, so I guess I have to too.

So I take the fish saying,"Whatever." And he hugs me, and what happens? I'm regreting it, but I blushed. The I look into the sky wondering how all of Lucy's friends are.

* * *

**In Heaven**

_(Layla Pov)_

I watch Lucy and Natsu kiss and I go "KYAAAA!" And Igneel being who he is says to me,"Shut up Layla! You're to loud!" And what do I say to him? "Shhhh! I'm watching right now!" And he shut's right up.

We watch Lucy throw the flower, and Grandeeney says,"I wish that I could have that flower..." And I saw Metalicana blush as he gave her a few flowers while looking in the other direction.

So I smiled at them, and continued watching them. Once the wedding was finished, I decided to tell them now.

"You guys did a great job on the mission I gave you on Earth, protecting my little Lucy! Especially you Ryo! You even helped their relationship. If you never made him jealous, or trained her, then it wouldn't have been this way!"

They smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I remembered something. "Hey, Lucy and Natsu are having four children in the future... God gave me permission five hours ago, so that means that your next mission is... TO BE MY LITTLE LUCY'S CHILDREN!"

And they groan, but say,"Yes Layla." "Okay, Here is the order, Igneel, Metalicana, Ryo, then Grandeeney. Got it? Good. Bye!" Then I send them off to Lucy's body, so that they will be her future children.

I can't wait to see my future grand-children!

**The End**

* * *

Do you all still hate me?


End file.
